The present invention relates to a system for setting the vertical position of the rounding bar in a book block rounding and backing machine.
In vertical adjustment systems commonly found in book block rounding and backing machines, the operation of setting the rounding bar to any given book block level is performed by manual rotation of adjusting spindles, by the machine operator, without precise advance information. This means that the selection of the pressure which the rounding bar will exert on the book block is left to the discretion of whoever performs the setting operation. Under these circumstances, incorrect settings can result, especially if the adjustments are made by relatively poorly trained personnel.
Moreover, manual setting of the vertical position frequently necessitates a readjustment operation, so that, regarded as a whole, the machine changeover operation is extraordinarily time-consuming. Once the rounding bar, held by a support-bearing unit, has been set to the required level the support-bearing unit itself must be immobilized in a side frame. This also is carried out by hand, using a clamping arrangement.